ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Qohor
Qohor is the easternmost of the Free Cities, and considered by many to have the most exotic and ill-mannered residents of the nine cities. As such, many compare it to Asshai-by-the-Shadow, in the far east. Location Standing on the banks of the river Qhoyne, a tributary of the Rhoyne, on the western edge of the Forest of Qohor, the city is seen as a gateway to the east. Qohor is surrounded by strong stone walls. Northwest of Qohor is Norvos and to the south Volantis. The Qohorik rule the Qhoyne north of the ruins of Ar Noy and the eastern bank of the Darkwash, although that river's western bank is within the domains of Norvos, but following recent events, the land is largely shared between the two. Layout The city initially started as a lumber camp upon the major trading route between Andalos and the Dothraki Sea and Bone Mountains, and much of the city still reflects this origin. Foresters and hunters remain two of the most popular occupations within the Free City, but a great wealth of other talents, skills and past-times have been brought with the wealth of the peoples passing through. The other art that has made the Qohorik famous across the Known World is their skills with hammer and anvil, as products of the forges of Qohor are considered to be rivaled only by the surviving artefacts from Valyria. * The Forest Palace - Home of the Eranel Family, the greatest and most prosperous of all the families made rich by the wealth of woods within the Forest of Qohor, the Forest Palace is a sprawling construction of wood and pale stone. Surrounded by walls populated with towers shaped to resemble Sentinel trees, the residency houses all the members of the Eranel family, as well as their servants, soldiers and lumberworkers. Also contained within the walls are the barracks of the guardsmen that patrol the Palace, and just to the north the largest timberyard in the Known World can be found. Members of the Eranel Family title themselves 'The First Woodsmen of Qohor.' * The Steel Hold - Home of the Mott Family, the most famed and skilled of all the families that heat and shape steel and other metals into keen blades, steadfast shields and a myriad of other items, the Steel Hold is a colossal monolith of dark stone and metal. It is protected by two concentric rings of high walls upon which guardsmen in fanciful armour patrol. It is said that the very dirt around the Steel Hold is warm to touch from the never-ceasing forges found at the heart of the construction. Members of the Mott Family title themselves 'The Master Forgelords of Qohor.' * The Iron Street - Sitting between the Steel Hold and the third gate of the city, near the tall stone walls, sits the Iron Street. The street is littered with blacksmiths and minor Forgelords, from back-alley smiths to large businesses, the Iron Street has them all. At the mouth of the street sits a large gate of black steel and iron, forged in intricate ruins. Leading in is the massive Forge of Yarn, the largest of the smithies in the Iron Street. Along the street is the Fiery Tavern, a place where customers, workers and smith-owners alike come together for food and drink. The further one goes along the Iron Street, the cheaper the products get, although as the coin demanded drops, so does the quality. Many of the disgraced or small smiths are consigned to working down the street, having to be content with the down-flow of coin coming from the bigger sellers. Timeline of Events * 299AC - R'hllorites attempt to burn the Temple of the Black Goat in Qohor, but are stopped by the City Watch before extensive damage is dealt. The distrust and hatred of the Faith of the Red God grows in the city. * 300AC - A pirate king crowned himself to the "King of the Qhoyne". Soon he had all pirates nearby serving under his crown. * 301AC - The Qohorik fleet went forth to strike and defeat this pirate king, yet they lost in an ambush in the Dagger Lake. The Brave Companions, led by Vargo Hoat, defeat this pirate king soon after at Ar Noy, even though they were not under contract with Qohor. Such actions earn Vargo great popularity within Qohor. * 307AC - The Hoat family gained more and more power and was still rising, having become the commanding family of the Qohorik city guards. The Eranel and Mott family seek to counter their growth in popularity and scheme with Doro, a former member of the Brave Companions who has his own grievances against Vargo. At the Carnage of Ar Noy, current and former members of the Brave Companions clash, leaving over four-fifths of them dead, and Vargo Hoat is forced to flee. * 308AC - While the Begging Companions were wandering through Essos, trying to survive, Doro had started to demanded more gold and silver to assist in the rebuilding of their strength. The Qohorik rulers refused however but were forced to act when Doro threatened to spread word that he was put under contract by them to kill Vargo Hoat - a figure that had managed to gain great popularity throughout the Free City of Qohor. Wielding a force of Unsullied guardsmen, Doro and his remaining supporters were cut down in the streets, and soon slandered as the Backstabbing Companions by every herald in the city. * 310AC - When Vargo Hoat’s Begging Companions came back to Qohor in 310AC, the Qohorik people greeted them with open arms, for many still considered him a hero for defeating the King of the Qhoyne. Over the coming years they would become to informal miltary arm of the Black Goat. * 311AC - At the turn of the year 311AC, all religions besides the Black Goat are banned in Qohor, by order of the High Priest. The Brave Companions help enforce the sweeps of the city, and all those that had not fled are put to death or exiled. The High Priest of Norvos declares the Black Goat of Qohor a demon, and thus the cities of Qohor and Norvos descend into a cold war of sorts. * 314AC - Spread from sailors bound out of Lys, small outbreaks of Crimson Fever affect the Free Cities, but Qohor in unaffected due to its unsavoury nature driving would-be travellers away. * 317AC - Vargo Hoat dies within the city of his birth, seemingly by natural means. Due to his divisive nature however, there are many that still believe he was murdered although little evidence, if any, exists for such claims. * 323AC - The tensions between Qohor and Norvos seem to be drawing towards a conflict at Dagger Lake when both cities find themselves otherwise distracted. Unimpressed by the offers provided to him by the Magisters of Norvos, Khal Khoro sacks to the Low City, taking five thousand residents into slavery and driving them east. The Forest of Qohor is ravaged by a great fire which many claim is another attempt by followers of R'hllor to damage the city, and thus the cold war between Norvos and Qohor burns out without bloodshed as both cities turn to fix their own wounds. * 340AC - R'hllorites, having smuggled themselves into the city attempt once again to burn down the Temple of the Black Goat, but are caught in the act. All involved are sacrificed by the High Priest and his followers. * 373AC - R'hllorites try for the third time in the last century to put the Temple of the Black Goat to the torch. They are betrayed, and captured at the gates of the city before being promptly executed. * 374AC - With the war between Norvos and Qohor coming to an uneventful end as a result of Dothraki riders from the east sacking the lower city of Norvos, and a great fire consumed great swathes of the Forest of Qohor, tensions between the cities still remain. Despite it, both cities were distracted for the best part of half a decade, but thus no official declaration of peace has ever been agreed upon. Now, around half a century later, the Hoat family has become arguably the most powerful family in Qohor, forcing the Eranel and Mott family to work together. With the death of the latest Shepherd of the People, the Hoat family fears that the opposing families might regain power by bringing a priest into that position who would favour them. Category:Qohor Category:The Mott Family Category:The Eranel Family Category:Essos Category:Free Cities